


statistically significant

by sopawantan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bad English, Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia Manga Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Trying my best, hotwings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopawantan/pseuds/sopawantan
Summary: The responsibility of being the representative of the international agreements of his family falls to him, Todoroki Touya, being the first-born of one of the most powerful magicians in Japan.Upon his arrival in London, in his sixth year, he discovers that the social events he is required to attend are actually meetings of a terrorist group seeking purity of blood by eliminating Mudbloods and muggle's domination.The arrival of a new student from Japan, in his final year, makes him curious. His name is Hawks. No past and no records of it. He can't help but be drawn to know more.
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Touya
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i translate a fic i'm working in my native language. i hope you like it.  
> if you speak Spanish, please be my guest and read the original fic from my profile nwn.

_Very hot heat._

  
Sweat trickled down his body as he got out of the car that his parents' friends had sent him to transport him from the apparition point to the mansion where he would be staying. It was the summer of 1976, the hottest London had ever reported.

  
Her father had insisted on traveling a month before the start of the school year in order to make friends or socialize with the people who, henceforth, would be his job to please with their presence. However, he did not see the need to interact with more people than necessary, anyway, it was only two years of exchange in London and then he could return to his brothers. Or that was what he expected.

  
At the age of 16 they had decided that he should have more responsibilities with the family; The Todoroki are one of the most important families within the Japanese magical community, and as the first-born he had to begin to take charge of some agreements between his family and others around the world. The Todoroki were involved in very important positions within politics, business, social committees, and the ministry. Despite being an arranged marriage, his mother's family has always been related by friendship to his father's for many years, until they managed to get two of his descendants to marry. His maternal cousin, Geten, would graduate this year from Mahoutokoro and he would not be there to experience that moment.

  
Despite the compulsory training he had as a child, he never managed to reach the standards that being the eldest son of such an important family required. His father was always disappointed in him, and perhaps in part, that was why he sent him out, so that he could focus his efforts on raising the 10-year-old wunderkind, Shoto. He loves Shoto, so much that he always wanted to protect him from his father. Without him there, Enji could do whatever he wanted with the little one.

He sighed, "only two years" he said in a low voice as he reached the next spawn point: an abandoned fireplace in the middle of nowhere. The driver handed him a bag of fluo powder and gave him the address. He nodded and went to the fireplace.

  
"Only two years"

  
\- 12 Grimmauld Place!

≤

  
Touya's first impression of the place was a shock. Everything was very luxurious and dark. The absence of windows and proper lighting in the place made everything more confusing of meaning. It took a few moments for his eyes to get used to the place and to start focusing well.

  
-Welcome, young master.

  
Touya found in front of him a very ugly house elf. He understood what house elves were, because in his previous school they had many who attended the students, however, he was never in the presence of one more than a few seconds, his mother never liked having elves in his house as slaves, she paid servants with dignity; despite his father's complaints.

  
The elf in front of him was very ugly, with his hunched back and red eyes that terrified him very much. Before arriving in London he had studied (against his will) regarding the customs of the magicians of that country, he knew that the house elves had to obey the magicians for whom they served. That is why he did not feel remorse when asking him to carry all his luggage to the room assigned to him.

It didn't take much more than a minute between their arrival and the sound of the doors pushing through a slim woman, with sharp, pointed features. She wore a dress not quite in keeping with the fashion of that time (Touya was very aware of Muggle fashion and was inspired by it to make his traditional Japanese outfits ), heels that echoed in her sleepy head and a perfume that make his weak body dizzy,

  
It was there, the first time he saw Regulus Black. At that time, he was even taller than Touya, he had the same build as him, but he was paler than him. He didn't know it, but Regulus would become one of the most important people in his life.

  
\- Walburga Black, it's a pleasure to have you in our home, Touya Todoroki.- The woman from close up smelled more intoxicating than from afar, the hand she had extended, full of rings, was just as thin as her and full of spots.

  
\- Todoroki Touya.- Touya couldn't help correcting her, he didn't like how abroad they changed the way they pronounce his name, even though his last name was a burden, he felt it was his duty to enforce traditions.

  
He had forgotten the protocol that had been taught him for many hours before traveling. And reflexively, he bowed, ignoring Walburga's hand. He could feel the look of displeasure on his back.

  
-Sorry?

  
\- No, excuse me, in Japan the surname is used first and then the name, I think it will be difficult for me to get used to it.

  
It was a lost cause, he must not start fights he was destined to lose. Trying to make up for his mistake, he lightly held the woman's hand and kissed her.

  
How awful, he tried his best to keep the displeasure from expressing himself on his face. However, the boy next to Walburga noticed the micro second in which Touya let his face express his feelings. From the corner of his eye, he could see her smile faster than Touya could perceive.

He felt a lot of discomfort in the environment when he returned to an upright position, however, Walburga had a neutral face, no expression was felt in it. He felt a knot in his stomach as the woman forced a smile and relaxed her body. It felt so strange and bizarre.

  
\- You will have enough time to get used to London. I must say that your English is impeccable.

  
Without any warning the woman started walking into the continuous hall. Touya followed them down the great hall, filled with pictures of wizards that followed them as they walked. He hated this a lot, he should be with Geten stealing his father's alcohol and getting drunk on the roof of the Japanese mansion.

  
They stopped at the first step of the great staircase. He could see the heads of house elves hanging along the wall. This made him very nauseous and wanted to turn around and go back to Japan. If his mother saw that, she would surely agree with him.

  
\- Right, the boy next to you is my son, Regulus. This year he starts his fifth year at Hogwarts, that is, he is a year younger than you.

  
Touya focused his attention on the boy next to him. Regulus, so that's what it was called.

  
"It's a pleasure, Regulus." He gave him a little bow before going upstairs with his mother.

  
The rest of the night went by without further discomfort. Touya settled into a room on the third floor, one floor below Regulus's room. Walburga had informed him that the list of books and things he had to buy to attend Hogwarts would be coming in the next few days.

For the next few days Touya assumed a routine almost imposed by the others at home: waking up, washing up, having breakfast, going back to his room until lunchtime, having lunch, going back to his room until dinner time, having dinner, going back to your room until bedtime, sleep. None of the residents of Grimmauld Place seemed uncomfortable with their routine, indeed, they seemed grateful.

  
During the week following his arrival he wrote letters to his brothers and his mother, they took care not to make him feel nostalgic. Natsuo gave him an account of all the events in his house, Fuyumi wrote worried about him and his fragile health, Shoto sent drawings and questions about life in London. His mother, his mother was the only one who asked him about how he was. He missed them a lot, he missed a lot to be able to return home and have a place where they would be waiting for his arrival.

  
The day after the week of his arrival, his acceptance letter at Hogwarts made its appearance on the morning breakfast post. Next to it was a larger envelope addressed to Regulus. Later she would learn that he had been chosen prefect of her house.

  
_HOGWARTS COLLEGE OF MAGIC AND WIZARD_  
_Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._  
_Dear Sir: Todoroki Touya_  
_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note the equipment list and necessary books. Classes begin on September 1. We hope to see your owl before July 31._  
_Very cordially,_  
_Minerva Mcgonagall_  
_Sub-director_

  
So, it was official, he would go to Hogwarts. He could not do more than resign himself. The envelope came with a list of things to buy for her sixth year. Since he was an exchange student, his grades had been validated with his previous school, so it was not good news. Touya was never the best student, nor the best role model. He had failed his fifth-year exams (the equivalent of English OWLs) in most of the courses. He did not know if he could take the courses that his year. However, great was his surprise when he read that his notes were enough to carry at least potions, defense against the dark arts, transformations, herbology, enchantments and care of magical creatures.

  
Was pleased.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi.  
> Sorry if i'm so slow at writing, i'm really trying to make it right.  
> Just for context:  
> i'm not gonna introduce Hawks until Touya's seventh year, that's because i need Regulus to enter the death eaters first, so i can work with that.  
> Thank you for your hints, i'm so soft uwu

Touya never found the words to be able to relate to other people positively. Nor did he feel it necessary. He had training with his father after classes with the governess, all his education and activities were inside the mansion, they had never gone out beyond the social events that they were required to attend. He never learned to socialize properly, he had servants who did everything he asked just by saying it. That was his normality.

That's why when he met Regulus in the middle of an anxious crisis at 3 in the morning on the day they were to go to Diagon Alley, he didn't know what to do.  
He just wanted to eat some of the leftovers from dinner, not meet the boy in the middle of a panic attack. I didn't know what to do, hug him? No, he wasn't Shoto. I couldn't treat him like a 10 year old.

  
He stared at him from the door-frame for, he believed, an eternity; until, eventually, Regulus noticed his presence. He looked up from where he was sitting, the farthest chair from the huge center table.

Her gray eyes were staring at him desperately, trying to call for help, screaming words his mouth could never utter. Her entire face was red from all the tears she had cried, however, her expression changed within seconds of meeting Touya's eyes.

  
His features became hard, cold, distant. He wiped away his tears with his forearm and sucked his nose, making it sound like a trumpet. He got up, with both hands on the edge of the table, at first glance he seemed to have regained the emotional stability that he always wanted to have, however, his arms showed slight trembling.

"Wow, I didn't know you were the type to sneak out in the middle of the night for food" His voice tried not to sound shaky, but you could hear how at the end of each word it sharpened, hiding its state.

  
"I didn't know that you were one of those who sneaks out in the middle of the night to cry without being heard".

  
Regulus was a very pompous and proud person. You could tell with a simple look. He knew that attacking his pride was dangerous, even knowing that there was nothing he could do to him while in his home. Curiously, it reminded him a lot of Shoto, he was also a pompous boy, he had an air of superiority over his brothers, but he knew that the boy always had a weak point for his three older siblings. Regulus was able to respond, however, choosing to ignore him and walk out of the kitchen with his back straight and without showing again what was behind his proud mask.

"Fucking English" Touya sighed as he dropped into the chair next to him.

<

Diagon Alley was the most British thing he had seen since he arrived. It's not like he left Grimmauld Place anyway. His father had warned him not to go out for a walk in the Muggle neighborhood because he would stand out and attract negative attention. He know what he referred. Touya's red hair was different from that of English redheads, his Asian features and delicate appearance could be strange to anyone, not just Muggles.

  
That's why when all the gazes of the others in Diagon Alley fell on him he was not surprised. He knew it would happen, which is why he chose to make things more obvious to avoid uncomfortable questions. He chose to wear his traditional clothes: kimono and blue hakama, however, he chose a white shirt open to the sternum and many jewels that shone making him stand out more, including his nose and ear piercings. He usually avoided putting them on because his father beat him several times for "not knowing how to behave." But, being in another country, he could give himself several freedoms.

  
Regulus, beside him, wore an all black suit. Too boring for Touya's taste. He didn't like how a face so beautiful and a body as beautiful as his was being so wasted. It couldn't do more. It did not correspond to him.

In two weeks they would both be at Hogwarts, he understood that the way to segregate the students in that school was very classist, with lawsuits and distances between them. He knew Regulus was in Slytherin because he was able to peek into his room once he went to warn him about dinner. If his conclusions were correct, Slytherin was the most reputable house of all, yet people were very proud to belong to it. He knew that if he end up in another house, he would never speak to him again.

  
He did not understand how segregation worked without anyone saying something about it and having reached the point of having normalized it so much. He felt that the kind of wizards with power, like his father, who did nothing to change that reality were not the kind he should command in wizarding society.

  
Diagon Alley seemed stuck in time, all the wizards and shops didn't seem to have been remodeled in at least 70 years. The shops were too British, they had the Victorian library aesthetic. It turned out to be a very strong culture shock for him.

  
The first stop for them was the large building that rose in front of them and that was visible from all angles. It was so large that it took up an entire intersection, its facade was of white marble and the welcoming doors were of burnished bronze, and on each side of the staircase there was a goblin in gold and scarlet.

  
"So, they call this drama?" - Touya asked, laughing almost in derision, it was incredible how the British liked things so ... dramatic. Regulus looked at him as if Touya wasn't aware of his own clothing.

"Are you really asking that?" - He didn't let her answer, pushing his way between the great doors. The Gringotts interior was the only thing that could top its facade. Large walls with luxurious hanging chandeliers. He was sure they were all made of gold. Passing the lobby to the main room, where there were more than 100 goblins lined up in front of their desks conducting various transactions with other wizards, Touya realized that the segregation was somewhat more normalized than he realized.

  
His father told him that he had opened an account in said bank so that he does not have to carry all the Japanese magic money and have to change it from time to time. He approached the first goblin he saw free and handed him the key that his father had given him to withdraw the money.

  
"How much do you want to withdraw?" - the voice of the goblin is heard from behind the desk

"Oh, I really don't know how much I might need" - He turned to look for Regulus who was behind looking at him with annoyance, he had already finished his transaction a while ago. He called him with his hand until he paid attention to him, for a moment he thought he was ignoring him because he did not want to be related to that strange Japanese who dresses strangely.

"Hey Regulus, how much should I need to withdraw?" - Touya approached him leaning an arm on the desk and leaning towards him.

  
"Do not invade my personal space" - he pushed it back with his hand and turned to look at the goblin who was looking at the scene with the same disgust as usual - "It would be a total of 50 galleons, 10 could change them into knuts and sickles, please".

  
"Good" The goblin disappeared behind some large doors and returned after a while with a full cloth bag. He handed it to Touya who looked at the money in surprise.  
  


"Thanks, I guess."

  
Usually his father would not give him the responsibility of handling so much money, especially knowing the impulsive decisions that Touya would make if given the opportunity. And they are giving you right now. Well, if his father wanted to keep him away for two years, then he would have to face the consequences. Especially considering that there would be more gold where this bag came from.

  
He and Regulus were guided to their first stop: a shop where they made custom robes for the school. He knew that he indirectly wanted to make Touya stop drawing so much attention.

  
" Do you think it is selected in your house?" Touya asked as he stood on top of a platform with pins and measuring tapes flying all around him.

  
"Actually, you are Hufflepuff material, in my opinion." Regulus replied coldly from the dais at his side.

  
"That sounds like bad news" - Touya knew what it would mean to be Hufflepuff within Hogwarts at that time. The so-called "dirty blood" and "blood traitors".

  
"It's not so bad than being a stupid Gryffindor" - The way in which Regulus said those words surprised the witch who was attending them, who put her hands on his waist looking at him with disapproval.

"Regulus, don't be so harsh, if your brother listens to you ..." Touya didn't even have time to react when he saw Regulus's robe being thrown violently into the air as he watched as he turned around and disappeared into the street with a bang from the door behind.

  
The witch threw herself to the ground and sighed, picking up everything Regulus had thrown away, while muttering very softly things that Touya found difficult to process, like Regulus's brother, whom he did not know he had, who there was no trace in the Black home, of whom no one spoke.

  
Upon finishing the robes, Touya paid the witch as much for his own as Regulus's. He apologized and left the store. He wore both school robes, hers still had no symbol of any house; however, you could see how the green S of Slytherin stood out in the dark hue of the robe fabric. A single symbol that had sparked so many feelings within him. Would he be able to enter that house so as not to lose the support of the Blacks?

  
All his shopping visit for school was made alone, he did not know where Regulus was, however, they had sent him a companion who did not detach from him and prevented him from spending his money on an earring that was worth more than what a student could pay. Upon finishing all the shopping, a store caught Touya's attention. Almost at the end of his tour there was a small store full of animals, from owls to toads.

What Touya was struck by was a small cat with a sharp look and a long snout, it was mainly white; however, his face had red and brown spots on the side of one eye. In addition, he had heterochromia, one eye deep turquoise and the other gray. It made him smile to think that a little animal like that could remind him so much of his little brother who was waiting for him in Japan. The owner of the store gave him the adoption and purchase information, he was half kneazle, so she warned him that he could be aggressive. But seeing him pet him and the cat falling asleep in his arms, he calmed down.

<

The following days felt like an icy blanket in the air, even though it was the hottest summer.

  
Regulus did not leave his room and he couldn't do much more than stay in his room with his cat. Regulus's mother had warned him that if the cat left her territory, she would hang him along with the other house-elves on his ladder.

  
On the afternoon before his trip to Hogwarts, Touya entered a spacious room that he had previously avoided due to feeling a lot of tension inside. It was a very ostentatious room, full of luxurious furniture and large windows. It was the most beautiful room in the house, by far. He noticed on one of the walls how a tree was painting the entire length and width of it. As he got closer, he realized that it appeared to be the Black family tree and their ancestral relationships to various English pureblood families. Next to Wallburga and her husband, surnames like Potter, Lestrange, Malfoy could be read, surnames that she had never heard before, surely.

  
With one hand, he followed the branch of the Blacks, he could see how there were many burned places, disappeared, where he could not read more than the name half. It was when he discovered how the race was interrupted right next to Regulus. You could tell that it was recent, since you could still smell the burn, it did not put you more than six weeks.

  
According to his position on Regulus, this must be his brother, the one mentioned by the witch in the robe shop. Only part of the name could be read, however, he could guess the rest: Sirius Black.

<

The journey to platform 9 3/4 was less dense than the last few weeks at the mansion. Regulus still hadn't spoken to him, but he wasn't entirely ignorant of him either.  
"What does that mean? Now they give you badges for being Pompous?" - Touya pointed to the insignia on Regulus's chest, who just pushed Touya's hand away from his personal space.

  
"It means that if I see you smoking illegal things within the castle grounds, I can make you have extra classes of behavior".

  
"Uh, we Japanese don't really do that kind of drug, you know" Regulus looked at him slightly surprised, nodding as he turned his gaze to the entrance to King’s Cross.

  
They lowered their suitcases and entered the platform without any inconvenience. More than the inner laugh Touya had as he still found the English drama in everything funny. To be honest, Touya was dressed more discreetly today than his previous public appearance. However, she was still wearing her typical outfit, but with a turtleneck of the same color and less jewelry. Even so, he received many curious glances from the students who passed him.

  
Regulus beat him to excuse himself about a gathering of pompous or something, and that he would be busy until the middle of the trip. That left him alone with his bags not knowing what to do. He saw a train worker nearby, so he came over and asked how he could do with his suitcases. He indicated that there would be no problem for him to leave the larger ones for him and carry his personal belongings.

Touya thanked him, separated his backpack and his kitten's cage (turned out to be female) from the pile of suitcases and headed for the train entrance.There were already many students saying goodbye to their relatives from inside the train, he supposed it would not delay in leaving.

  
He jumped inside ignoring as much as he could more curious looks from the others. He began to walk down the corridor looking for an empty compartment where he could relax and avoid existing on the journey more than his weak body could bear.

  
At last he was able to find one, in the center of the train. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, lowering the curtains so no one would interrupt him. From his snout he took out two small vials of colored potions. He had taken the precaution of asking his mother to prepare it to him because he knew that his motion sickness was not going to stop from being in another country.

  
The other potion was only to be able to sleep for a few hours. Before taking the last one, she took her cat out of the cage and settled on her lap. It would be a long trip to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/shyairnugget/)


End file.
